Megan's Battle
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: Drake is mad at Megan. Megan is mad at herself. Oneshot. K , but if anyone says otherwise, it's T.


**Megan's Battle**

* * *

><p>I slammed my door shut. The room seemed to be spinning and I felt like I was falling into a vortex. So this is what it felt like to be snapped to reality. Keeping one hand on the wall to support myself, I made my way to my bed, dizzily collapsing on it. I recalled my brother's words clearly; <em>"You're a monster! You demon, why can't you leave Josh and me alone for just a minute! Is that so hard you blood sucking devil?"<em> Drake and I had gone from harmless pranking to all-on battles, and when I pulled the best one (which included pouring forty gallons of glue over everything in his room when the door opened) Drake lost it. He started shouting at me, calling me a monster and even cursing my name. I didn't want to admit it, but the words just _might have_ gotton to me. Ever since my eleventh birthday, I'd thought I was just that techy, practical-joke pranking girl who had no feelings. Now I'm not so sure I was emotionless.

Was I really a monster, a demon, and a blood sucking devil? I glanced in the mirror, but did a double take and gasped. My image had changed, and all I saw was a red creature with horns and yellow fangs and a black split tongue. I grabbed a pillow and shoved it at my mouth to stifle a scream.

"Demon!" I shouted at myself, throwing the pillow to the ground. Before I could stop myself, I had grabbed the first thing I could find, my cell phone, and threw it against the wall. It left a dent, then cracked against the floor. I wasn't finished with my meltdown though. I grabbed a remote to one of my gadgets and started wacking my legs with it. Mark after mark after mark was formed on my legs. From theigh to knee to shin, every part of my leg was littered with bruises except what my jean shorts covered. Then I moved to my other leg and marked in the same manner.

When I was done I threw aside the remote, feeling just the _teensiest_ bit better. But then my smirk faded when I realized what I had done. Ever since I was a little girl, I understood that abuse was never the answer to problems. Suddenly extremely mad at myself, I curled up on my bed, rocking myself as tears poured down my face. My legs burned with pain, but I ignored it. I deserved it.

There was a knock on my door. "Go away!" I screamed, trying to cover the thick crack in my voice.

"Megan, it's Drake!" the voice on the other side of the door said. I didn't answer, so Drake just came in. I spun around on my bed to conceal my black and blue legs and tear-stained face. After a few minutes Drake spoke again. "Megan, I'm sorry I blew up like that. After Josh told me about how cruel I sounded, I realized you weren't the monster; I was." I refused to speak. "Megan, please forgive me. Please, I'm begging you." After a few minutes, I spoke, my back still to my brother.

"I forgive you. Leave."

I heard the door shut and cautiously I spun around again to see Drake smirking at me. "Like I'd leave without pulling - Megan, what happened to your legs?" I brushed the tears away and shrugged.

"There's nothing not normal about my legs, why are you looking there anyway?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because you're in a ball and your shins are the closest things to your face," Drake said.

"Shut up boob," I growled.

"Megan, you didn't answer my question. Why are your legs bruised?" Drake asked.

"No reason. Leave, _now_," I said, stressing 'now.'

"Not until I get an answer about your legs," Drake said, sitting on my red beanbag. I sighed.

"I threw a fit, okay? Now, leave before I tear your manboobs off and shove them down your throat," I threatened.

"Is that why your phone is in more than one piece?" Drake asked. "Megan, sometimes life sucks. Sometimes people yell at you. Sometimes you feel like killing yourself. But you can't take your anger out on yourself." I glared at him. "I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Just think of this next time you get mad." And he left me to think about what he said.


End file.
